


And The Summer Loved The Winter

by casesandcapitals



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casesandcapitals/pseuds/casesandcapitals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is the guardian of Summer, Gerard the guardian of Winter. Spring and Autumn are the only times they can be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Summer Loved The Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Wicked Lovely by Melissa Marr

**Spring**

The sun shone bright and warm. Cold water ran in little streams down the streets as the snow melted and the ice dripped. Birds chirped and flew about.  
Frank smiled wide, the sun on his face and the snow sizzling under his hands where he trailed them along while he walked.  
A group of children ran passed, yelling about baseball.  
By the time Frank reached the park, the children already had a game going. Their pants were splattered with mud and their cheeks flushed from the chill still hanging in the air, but they were laughing.  
A ways away, sitting on a park bench and watching the kids, sat Gerard. Frank beamed; it had been so long since they last saw each other.  
Gerard was wearing a t-shirt and loose jeans, his sneakers almost as muddy as the playing children's. The only thing that set him apart from everyone else out enjoying the weather was the black umbrella that he had leaning against his shoulder, unfurled to keep the sun off his skin.  
"It's not that bright," Frank chuckled as he approached.  
Gerard startled then grinned when he looked up. "Not as bright as my winter sun, but much hotter."  
Frank sat next to Gerard, leaning in so their arms pressed together. He grinned and a few white clouds scooted across the sun, casting the park in shade.  
"The kids will be sad to see the sun go," Gerard said. "You'll ruin their game."  
"They have all summer to play," Frank replied.  
Gerard folded up his umbrella and leaned it against the bench. Frank took his hand and wound their fingers together, wincing a little at how cold Gerard's skin was.  
"You're warmer every time I see you," Gerard muttered.  
"Am not, you just always forget."  
They watched as the children abandoned their game and started up a snowball fight.  
"Dressed like it's summer and playing in the snow," Gerard smirked.  
"That's spring for you," Frank said.  
"I missed you, Frankie."  
"It was a long winter," Frank agreed. Gerard's brow furrowed. "I didn't mean it like that, Gee," Frank added.  
"I know, it's not- Do you have a place near here?"  
Frank nodded. "You're starting to turn pink."  
Gerard opened his umbrella and set it against his shoulder again. "It's so warm."  
"My delicate flower," Frank teased, pulling Gerard to his feet. "Come on, I have air conditioning."

At Frank's apartment, Gerard went to stand by the A.C. while Frank drew the curtains.  
"Good?" he asked.  
"Perfect," Gerard smiled.  
Frank stood behind him and wrapped his arms around Gerard's stomach, resting his forehead on Gerard's shoulder.  
"You're pale," Gerard said, looking at Frank's arms.  
"I'll be better in a few weeks," Frank assured him. He kissed Gerard's shoulder through his t-shirt.  
"When I'm gone," Gerard muttered.  
"Shh, don't think about it."  
"Can we go to bed?"  
Frank spun Gerard around and kissed him. "Sure."

For Frank, being with Gerard was like diving head-first into a half frozen river and being swept away under the ice.  
For Gerard, being with Frank was like rolling around in a bed of lit coals.  
The pain of frostbite or burns couldn't keep them apart, however, and they spent the next few weeks together. Frank would go out to melt the snow during the day while Gerard stayed in the apartment with the air conditioning blasting and the shades drawn. He could hear the birds and Frank always smelled like sunshine when he came home, and that made Gerard smile.  
As spring wore on, Gerard started to grow thin and tired.  
"I'll have to leave soon," he whispered to Frank one night. They were curled around one another in bed, pretending it didn't hurt to touch.  
"I know, I'll miss you."  
They kissed for a while and when they broke apart, Gerard was flushed with warmth.  
"I love you," Frank told him.  
"I love you too."  
Frank woke the next day to find Gerard gone, off to wherever he hid during the warm summer months. Frank sighed then got up to shut off the A.C., open the blinds, and get started on summer.

 

**Autumn**

Frank leaned against a chain link fence and watched the Ferris wheel go around and around. Red and orange leaves tumbled passed his feet when the wind blew and stars sparkled bright overheard in the clear skies.  
"You've no right to make fun of my umbrella," came Gerard's laughing voice.  
Frank looked to the left to see Gerard smiling bright, bringing a cool breeze with him as he came to lean against Frank.  
Frank, wrapped up in a sweatshirt, scarf, and hat, stuck his tongue out.  
Gerard just laughed and leaned in to kiss him. When they pulled apart, Frank's lips were tinged blue.  
"Come on, I'll get you some hot apple cider," Gerard said, grabbing Frank's gloved hand and pulling him toward the fair. "Do you want to go on some rides?"

Hours later, after the fair had closed down for the night and the two of them had gone back to Frank's apartment, they huddled together under blankets.  
"I missed you so much," Frank said, teeth practically chattering.  
"I missed you too," Gerard replied, pulling another blanket onto Frank. "It was a short summer," he added shyly.  
Frank shrugged, almost blushing. "Maybe it will be a short winter, too."  
Gerard pressed his frozen lips to Frank's burning forehead.  
"Maybe."


End file.
